1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cheerleading apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wrist pom organization mounted about an individual's wrist to unencumber an individual's hands in a cheerleading event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pompoms of various types are utilized in cheerleading events, and typically, the pompoms are manually manipulated and secured. To permit freedom from grasping of such pompom structure, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a sleeve member mounting elongate tassels therefrom to permit utilization of the hands for manipulating various other cheerleading components, such as batons and the like.
Prior art pompom structure and its production is indicated in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,179 to Montoya.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,584 to Herr, Jr., et al. sets forth reflective sheet material for utilization in reflective patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,429 to Ferrara sets forth a combined bracelet and pendant structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved wrist pom organization as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.